


Who's Texting You

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Makki and Mattsun are so fake, voice message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattsun and Makki are constantly fucking things up and they don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Texting You

Iwaizumi was taking a nap beside Oikawa. They were watching tv earlier but he fell asleep. He was too tired from the party he told Oikawa he wasn't going to last night. He wasn't going to admit how wildly drunk he got as well. The second Oikawa got into bed with him, he fell asleep. Oikawa scrolled through his messages while he listened to the TV that was on in Iwaizumi's room. There was nothing better for him to do so he didn't complain much. Based on what he was told, Iwaizumi was up studying all night so he didn't want to both him. Much. 

He was annoyed by Iwaizumi's phone constantly vibrating. It had been going off like that ever since Oikawa got to his apartment. Who could be texting him like that? It was constant vibration after vibration that pissed Oikawa off.

The next time it vibrated, he picked up Iwaizumi's phone and looked at the notification on his screen. All it said was that he received ten new messages. Oikawa didn't try to read who it was from. He nudged Iwaizumi, waking him up so he could talk to him. Iwaizumi jolted but he tried desperately to not open his eyes because the sunlight was bothering him. His arms pulled tighter around Oikawa's waist, but Oikawa wasn't in the mood for Iwaizumi to cuddle with him.

"Hajime." Oikawa moved his arm so he could lift Iwaizumi's hands from his waist. "Hajime." he said louder and pushed Iwaizumi as he tossed his phone to his chest. The screen lit up again with another text message. 

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes as he looked around. He could feel his phone vibrate but he wasn't going to pick it up yet. He knew who it was, considering how there was constant vibrating but Oikawa had questions, especially when he knew Iwaizumi was one to flirt with a lot of people.

He really didn't want to deal with it today.

"Who's texting you?" Oikawa asked as he looked down at him. 

Iwaizumi lifted his phone and pressed the white button at the bottom so his phone screen could light up again. "It's just a group chat." Iwaizumi said and laid his head back on his pillow.

Oikawa stared at him, waiting to see if Iwaizumi would give a different answer because he didn't believe that it was the group chat. Iwaizumi's phone vibrated again and Oikawa pictured himself throwing Iwaizumi's phone out the window but he kept a straight face as he began glaring at Iwaizumi. 

"It's _always_ the group chat." Oikawa said slowly.

"Yeah-"

"Got a better lie?"

"Tooru, it's my boys that are texting me." Iwaizumi defended himself. Oikawa only raised an eye brow at him because he still didn't believe it. 

Iwaizumi sighed and sat up, unlocking his phone so he could show Oikawa the messages in question. His phone vibrated again with a new message on the group chat. The new message popped up with a grey play button for Iwaizumi to press.

"Look, it's a voice message. I'll prove it's the boys." He clicked on the new voice message from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Oikawa read as much as he could before Iwaizumi turned up the volume on his phone so they could hear the message.

"Yo, Iwaizumi! What's good?" Hanamaki's voice came blaring through the phone. 

"Please tell me you aren't sleeping." Matsukawa's voice could be heard in the background. 

"See?" Iwaizumi lifted his phone as proof to Oikawa. "It's the boys, nothing more." he said, but Oikawa wanted to hear the message anyway. He shushed Iwaizumi so he could listen to the rest of it.

"Just wanted to see how you were since you were pretty hammered last night." Hanamaki said.

Oikawa took the phone from Iwaizumi's fingers before Iwaizumi could stop the voice message. He was curious to hear why Iwaizumi would be "pretty hammered" considering the fact that Iwaizumi told him he was studying last night. Iwaizumi literally knew it was all over for him. Oikawa looked at the screen, seeing the names in the group chat. He recognized the nicknames Makki and Mattsun since they all went to high school together. 

Oikawa brought the phone up to his ear so he could listen. He had to focus so he didn't miss anything important.

"The party was amazing last night." Mattsun said.

"I can't believe you drank so much." Makki added. 

Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi. What Makki just said explained why Iwaizumi had an extreme headache and tried to shield himself from bright lights, even in his apartment. Iwaizumi was feeling sick earlier in the morning and before Oikawa showed up. 

Iwaizumi pursed his lips because there was nothing he could do to get out of this one. He prayed that the voice message would end because Oikawa won't stop listening until it's over.

"I have a question." Makki said, and Mattsun's laughter could be heard in the background. "Man, why you got so many _BITCHES_?" the question was extremely loud and Iwaizumi would not be able to play that off as some kind of mishap. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Oikawa looked to the side, seeing Iwaizumi's face but he didn't say anything as he listened to the message. The only people that would do this to Iwaizumi would be Makki and Mattsun. He was terrified to hear the rest of the message. Oikawa wasn't going to stop it, not since he heard that Iwaizumi had bitches.

"Like, I just have to know if you took that girl home last night." Makki said excitedly.

"Nah, nah, did you see him with Daichi? I thought they were really gonna go at it." Mattsun said.

"I swear I saw him with Bokuto, too, and at that point, they were super smashed." Makki laughed loudly. 

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, a dark expression on his face as he held the phone up. "You fucked someone last night?" he asked. Based on what Makki and Mattsun were saying, Iwaizumi did. Oikawa didn't care if it was a girl or a guy. He just wanted to know what was going on.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi pretended he didn't understand the question.

"Did you or did you not-..." Oikawa shook his head. "You know what? Let me just listen to this." Oikawa said and moved his arm when Iwaizumi tried to take his phone back. The message still played and Iwaizumi was beginning to sweat. 

"...Wait, don't tell me you found your way to Akaashi, Hajime." Mattsun laughed just as loudly as Makki was, ugly cackles blaring into the phone. "I know you have something for pretty boys, but _damn_ Iwaizumi, like _chill_." Mattsun dragged on.

Oikawa's eyes widened as he looked over to Iwaizumi again. The truth was getting exposed and Iwaizumi had to act like it was all lies. Oikawa really wasn't going to let this one slip by especially when he was getting everything he needed on a voice message. He definitely knew who Akaashi was and it was not a good thing that his name came up in the messages. 

Oikawa would have said something about it but he continued to listen because there could be more that gets exposed.

"I saw you two go to the back and I was like 'oh nooo, he's gonna get it', so you know I had to check out what was going on." Makki said, still laughing. 

Apparently something was going on.

Mattsun squeaked out a laugh when he couldn't breathe. "You didn't-"

"I did!" Makki laughed louder. "I was listening and everything and Iwaizumi was like a total _beast_." Makki said.

Oikawa kept his stare on Iwaizumi's face. He was waiting for Iwaizumi to break eye contact, but Iwaizumi was holding up. He might have been sweating but he was holding up. Oikawa wasn't going to scare him, but Makki and Mattsun were really just talking about everything that happened the night before.

They weren't going to stop either. The constant laughter continued as they loudly talked about Iwaizumi getting it on with someone else at the party last night. 

"I feel bad for whoever you're with." Mattsun chimed in with Makki, clearly mentioning how the sex must be wild.

It sounded like they were dying in the message. Oikawa didn't think it was funny. Iwaizumi wished he put his phone on silent so he didn't have to deal with this. Oikawa's dark eyes were leaving holes on Iwaizumi's face. If he didn't look Oikawa in the eyes, he would be admitting defeat, which he couldn't do yet. 

The laughter died down in the voice message. There were a few hesitant laughs that came from the both of them until they were finally quiet. Oikawa anticipated what was going to come next from the two of Iwaizumi's "boys".

"You're probably with bae right now." Mattsun said quietly.

Iwaizumi definitely was. 

There was another period of silence.

"But then again, you're probably not!" Mattsun continued, shouting.

"So why you got all them _BITCHES_?" Makki hollered loudly, emphasizing the word bitches because it sounded more dramatic. "If you brought Kiyoko home with you, you gotta tell me." he said.

Oikawa knew who most of these people were. Not that he was worried that he wasn't prettier than the rest of them, he knew Iwaizumi was off grinding on other people at a party last night. And Iwaizumi can't lie about it either, Oikawa has it all in the message.

"We're just curious about what's going on." Mattsun said over all of Makki's laughing. 

Iwaizumi was curious about what was going on as well.

He covered his face with his hand while Oikawa listened to the rest of the message. Iwaizumi was so terrified about what could be left for Mattsun and Makki to say other than useless nonsense that's getting him in trouble. 

"Hit us up when you're alive!" Makki called out. 

The message finally ended. 

Oikawa was staring Iwaizumi in the eyes, waiting for a useless explanation. Iwaizumi knew that it wasn't going to work, at least not right now. Oikawa was so quiet that it made Iwaizumi scared. There could be a number of things going through his mind right at that moment. Iwaizumi was expecting yelling and things to be thrown around but that's not how it was. Oikawa was silently staring at him with the plainest expression on his face. It was like looking into the devil's eyes and it bothered Iwaizumi. Oikawa still held on to the phone with things to say about what he listened to but his patience was drawing thin. He couldn't just let it all out but he didn't want to give in either.

He got out of bed, taking his phone out of the charger and Iwaizumi's phone that he was confiscating. There was another text message but it was from someone else. This time Oikawa had access to Iwaizumi's phone.

"Wait, Oikawa-where are you going?" Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa walked out of his room. "Tooru," he called out but Oikawa didn't turn around. "Tooru, that's my phone." he barely moved out of bed. 

"It's my phone now." Oikawa said loudly from down the hall.

Iwaizumi covered his face and sighed. Leave it to Matsukawa and Hanamaki to ruin his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Used [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDVlSeHYBpw) as reference.


End file.
